


Wilbur's Bright Yellow Jumper

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: We Are Family [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sadge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Everybody has a comfort item.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: We Are Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	1. Tommy Might Yoink It

When Tommy’s feeling only a little sad, he’ll steal Wilbur’s bright yellow jumper. Tommy doesn’t steal the jumper. Never; it was Wilbur’s. That’s what made it special. He merely borrowed it from time to time. It’s too big for him, obviously, but that just makes him feel warmer; that much cozier.

Wilbur got the bright yellow jumper when he was Tommy’s age. Back then he liked his jumpers baggy, shirts loose, and jeans with more of a boot-cut. Nowadays he likes his clothes more form fitting. Thank goodness he grew into his favourite bright yellow jumper.

Wilbur keeps it in his closet. He doesn’t wear it much. He had gotten more clothes over the years and his outfit rotation needed to accommodate its new size. Besides, they never wanted the jumper to be in the wash if Tommy needed it.

They don’t talk about Tommy ~~stealing~~ borrowing the bright yellow jumper. They know that he knows that he knows he can come talk to them. They know that Tommy just needs some space when he puts on the jumper.

They don’t always know when Tommy has borrowed Wilbur’s bight yellow jumper; sometimes he does stay on the couch; sometimes he chills in either Wilbur or Techno’s room; sometimes he immediately makes his way over to Tubbo’s house; and sometimes he hides in his room for the rest of the evening.

It has it’s own special spot in the closet. If Wilbur is looking to wear the bright yellow jumper and it’s not in its spot, he checks in his hamper to see if it’s in there. If it is, then Tommy used it sometime in the last week, and if it’s not, then he’s got it on now. Either way, Tommy was getting a hug and hair ruffle from his big brother.


	2. When Tommy Yoinks It

Wilbur was not at his best. He had had a bad night. He went to bed late. He didn’t sleep well. He woke up early. His body would not let him go back to sleep. The cereal container was still full of sand from last week’s prank. The cookie jar was empty. They’d run out of hot chocolate packets. His guitar was untuned. He forgot to plug in his phone before crashing that night.

It wasn’t looking good. He was sour.

His bright yellow jumper seemed to help Tommy. Maybe it could do the same for him.

And Phil had taken his laundry basket the evening before. And Tommy had used it this passed week. And it was in the wash.

_Everything has been aligning with such perfection these passed 24 hours haven’t they?_

Wilbur walks into Tommy’s room.  
Tommy’s at Tubbo’s.  
Fuck.  
He-  
He wants Tommy.

Tommy always comes to him when he wants to break. Why can’t Wilbur do the same. Why can’t Wilbur break when Tommy’s around? How come the one time Tommy’s not home-

Wilbur needs him.

Wilbur is face down in Tommy’s bed. Head buried far into the pillow. Humming a stupid song that no one but he himself knows.

He hears the beeping of the alarm when someone opens the door off in the distance. He hears muffled words as well. But he’s not listening, he’s humming a little song. He hears the pounding of feet running up the stairs. He hears the door swing open. He hears a sharp intake of breath. He hears a backpack drop. He continues to hum his little tune.

“Wilbur?”

He absentmindedly lifts his hand in acknowledgment. Letting his final cadence hang in the air.

He lifts his head out of the pillow to face his little brother. “Hey Toms.” He tries for natural. His voice cracks.

Tommy takes in Wilbur’s prone form sprawled out over his bed. “Would you like a hug?” He’s leant it’s polite to ask first. Besides, he doesn’t know what to do. This is his older brother. He’d never been in the position to comfort before. They all always tried to be strong for him.

“I’ll take a hug.”

Right. Okay then. He likes hugs. He can start with hugs. Tommy approaches the bed. His bed.

Wilbur rolls to his side. Tommy starts to climb into his embrace, but Wilbur curls up into his arms before he has a chance to. Okay. He was just being nice. He thought Wilbur might want to be prideful and stay the protector, but if he wants to feel small. Tommy didn’t mind being the one to hold him. It felt nice to give back after all.

He cradled Wilbur’s head in his arms. Tommy thought about what worked for him. He had to start somewhere. He’d be told when something was the wrong thing to do.

Tommy started carding his fingers through Wilbur’s locks. He shuddered when Tommy’s fingernails lightly scratched at his scalp, and glared when Tommy took his hands back just in case.

Wilbur hummed softly at the feeling. Instead of a tune: a sound of contentment.

Tommy focused on the small things. Detangling all the knots that had come about while he was out the night before.

“Toms?”

“Yes Wilbur?”

“How was your day?”

“Mine was good. I got all the women.”

Wilbur chuckled lightly. “Oh yeah? Tell me about it.”

And he did. He talked for ages. Talking was something he could do, and Wilbur was happy to listen. It’s what he asked for. It’s what he wanted.

Tommy fingers never stopped playing with Wilbur’s hair.


End file.
